gelduranlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Other Races
Other races There are many other races that don’t belong to any large main race branch. These are listed here. Faeries → Faeries are divided into two types. Black Faeries and Golden Faeries. Both groups live in deep and murky forests. Dark Faeries are known for luring travellers astray and then devouring them in their nests. Golden Faeries do the opposite; they lead lost travellers back to the road or to safety. Faeries are about the size of a finger, but in large swarms a Black Faerie can and will still pose a threat. Griffons → Griffons, Griffins or Gryphons are a large bird like hybrid race with the body, tail and hind legs of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle and talons on the front feet. Griffins are highly intelligent and are capable of speaking multiple languages if they wish to do so. There are a couple of Griffinriders in Gelduran, who have shared a bond with their Griffin since birth. They then live nearly their entire lives together. If a Griffinrider dies then the Griffin will most likely die too, from unbearable grief. The Griffins also have their own language, called Gryphonic, which a Griffinrider naturally speaks. Gryphonic is made up of runes, as they etch them into rocks with their sharp talons. Djinns → Djinns are spirits that grant wishes to those whom manage to convince them, which is extremely hard to do. Djinns wield immense power but tend not to do so. Instead, they delight in mischief and pranks much like Brownies for example. Djinns are formless, instead they appear in the form a cloud or mist. Djinns can speak any language known to them, but they do not have their own language as they barely if ever interact with each other. Brownies → Brownies are small creatures that live in the houses of poor folk where they sneak around and pretend to be a ghost haunting their residence. Brownies do not have the capability to speak as they lack a tongue, but they do think and act as they enjoy pranking or scaring the residents. Despite their mischievous nature however, they keep out bad spirits from entering whichever home they live in. They are very clumsy and tend to trip over whatever lies within a house. They are also extremely shy, and only show themselves to children. Nymphs → Nymphs are spirits that take the form of beautiful and near naked women. They protect the forests they live in and will seduce and kill any who harm it. Some Nymphs are even rumored to reward those who do well with sex, but this may just be a fake story told over a mug of ale in a tavern. There are two types of Nymphs, Green Nymphs and Blue Nymphs. Blue Nymphs are far more rare and powerful, but are also far more aggressive towards outsiders. They speak a language known as Itriic, which is unknown to anyone. Not a single word in Itricc is known by anyone else but the Nymphs. Treemen → The Treemen are essentially trees with the ability to move and talk. Legends say that the Bright Ones created them to keep watch over the forests, but these days they are rumored to be extinct as none have laid eyes on them for years. Treemen speak a language called Tree Tongue as no one knows the language’s true name. The only known words in Treetongue are Megdrakdummat which means Tree and Grondarmutrikdalik which means forest. It is unknown how either of the two are pronounced. ' ' Sphinx → Sphinxes are creatures with the body of a lion and the head of a Men or Elf. They are highly intelligent tricksters that often guard the treasures of dungeons. They enjoy riddles more than anything and this is often what they test adventurers with. They do not possess their own language, as Sphinxes are highly hostile towards each other and will attack if another Sphinx comes too close. Deamhan → Deamhan, pronounced Day-mon are demons that reside in the Eternal Agony. They can be called upon by powerful wizards or rituals, but this will risk setting them free in the living world. Deamhans are extremely powerful, evil creatures that will burn and destroy as much as they can. It is said that Deamhans are a representation of the worst memories or fears of people, and a Deamhan will often change form into what a person fears most. A Deamhan can only be expelled by a magical ritual, or by stabbing it with a rare unicorn or alicorn horn. Unicorns/Alicorns → Unicorns are large white horses with a large horn on the top of their head. They mostly live in secluded places and it is considered a sign of good luck to come if you see one. It is also considered a cruel and evil deed to attack or kill a unicorn. Alicorns are also large white horses with a horn, but they also have six legs and two large wings. They speak a language called Meldracorn, but the only known sentence in this language is ;Selmar idrenost ettanmallan bellegan mir allin. It means ‘’Swiftly the white wings stride through the sky.’’ Imps → Imps are often considered flying Goblins, but besides their appearance they are nothing like Goblins. Imps have a light brown skin color and have two small wings that allow them to fly for short distances. Imps are usually found in forgotten ruins or in the service of evil wizards, as they tend to be attracted towards dark magic. A lone Imp will be no more than a pest, but a group of them can be the death of even a seasoned warrior. Imps also possess a little bit of magic.